Hidden Identites
by Phoenix McGarrett
Summary: Another prophecy arises, one that seems to be darker than any other. Will our heroes prevail with some new help? Or will they just bring them down . . . OC. AU. Takes place after Titan War. Season Two of Hawaii Five-0


A/N: The usual stuff I have to explain is actually in the story this time, so all I have to say is . . . Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Still don't own Hawaii Five-0 or PJAO. Sadly. If I had, I'd make sure the first movie was better and Catherine get hit by a car.

* * *

I sighed as I plopped onto the bed after a very long month. My blonde hair was in a very messy braid, the lightning bolt pin holding back my bangs. My electric blue eyes were tired. I mean, it started out good. Great even. But everyone knows that a demigod having a normal month is rare. I guess I should start the night my friends almost got shot by my boyfriend, a few days before I was going to leave for camp . . .

* * *

"That was fun." I grinned, watching as Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett (Also my boyfriend that almost no one knows about) hauled the murderer we'd been chasing to his feet.

"Fun?" Daniel Williams asked incredulously before Steve could even attempt to open his mouth. "We just jumped the Camaro, chased down this guy for around five blocks," he poked the guy's chest, "and you think that's fun?"

McGarrett and I shared glances. "Yes." We chorused.

"Unbelievable." Danny muttered.

We handed the rogue man to a nearby cop and jumped into the Camaro. Meaning, I was stuffed into the back while McGarrett drove and Danny ranted about how he never should have agreed to let his partner drive when they first met, heck, he shouldn't have picked a SEAL as a partner. Most of it lost sense after a while, it was that sad. Mostly because we all know that even though he says that, he doesn't mean it. Not that he would ever admit that.

My stomach grumbled a few minutes later, and I managed to fit in a word as Danny took a breath. "Hey guys, what about supper. You're done for tonight, right?"

"I can do the paperwork tomorrow." Steve shrugged.

Danny frowned again. "You mean _I_ can do the paperwork tomorrow."

"Why, Danny, thanks for volunteering!" McGarrett grinned cheekily.

Said Detective groaned and decided to shut up for the rest of the car ride before he could get himself more work.

Soon, we were almost home. Well, my second home. You see, I'm not normal. I'm what you call a Demigod. Yes, you heard me right. Greek gods are real, and I'm the child of one of the strongest ones ever: Zeus, king of gods and god of lightning and sky.

Anyways, I live in New York in the summer at this camp, and I spend my other months here. In fact, in a few days Camp Half-Blood, one of my favorite places in the world, is supposed to start summer activities. Which means I'll have to live there for the first time since I came to Hawaii. Normally, I'd be looking forward to it, but now . . .

I shook my head to clear my thoughts as we pulled in the driveway and I started for the door. McGarrett and I had already talked about it, and we decided not to dwell on the future. Just enjoy everything for now. It was getting harder and harder as my flight got closer, but we still went with it.

"Hey, you okay?" I looked up to see the man himself. His sea green eyes were looking at me worriedly, his calloused hand twitching from wanting to grab my hand.

Another great thing about our relationship. Long ago, Hera, goddess of marriage and the person who hates my guts, imprisoned Steven in his own body and stuck him with a random mortal family. Why, you ask? He's the son of Poseidon, born a few decades after the Oath. She figured that for revenge Zeus would do the same, so she hid him. Well, McGarrett had a best friend who met him at school, who refused to give up and not let the Mist affect him. So she had to do the same thing for Danny, a very powerful son of Apollo. After that, their parents figured that they both had died by monster, and although they were depressed, they decided to pretend they never existed, figuring that Zeus would have killed them both for being who they were anyways.

Meanwhile, they both grew up in their disguises, their true selves stuck inside and frozen in time. They looked a lot alike, but not enough to be obvious. Their real lives were forgotten, even though they didn't even know their heritage yet back then. The Fates decided that they needed to come together again after McGarrett's father died, and so there they were, together again.

Now. About a year or two after they met, they found me. Once again, the Fates decided they needed to meet someone, but this time, a demigod who knew who she was. One that was from this time period. Me. So, I helped unlock their identities. It took a lot, and it was crazy, but in the time I was there (I left camp about a week before it was over until now) I managed to do it. Now they can both change back and forth whenever they want, depending on what they're doing. It's great for undercover ops, like the time . . . oops. Sorry, ADHD getting to me. Makes me stray from what I was talking about. Our relationship. Right.

Of course, Aphrodite just _had_ to have her fun though, right? As soon as we three met, there was something between the Seal and me. Sparks. And I know my sparks. Unfortunately, neither of us wanted to cross the unseen line. I don't know about him, but I was afraid he'd think I was gross for liking him, even though he was technically only a year older than me. After many, many months with the tension between us growing, we finally gave into it. That was two months ago. Today, only Danny, Grace, Chin, Kono, and my father know the truth.

Where were we, now that I think that I got all of the explaining out of me? Right.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I said, walking towards the front door.

As soon as the door was shut behind both of us, he turned me around. Danny yelled something from the kitchen about ordering pizza without pineapple as he looked me in the eye.

"You were thinking about camp again, weren't you?" At my wince he sighed, putting a hand on my cheek. I closed my eyes, relishing the feeling.

"It's only a few days away. I can't help it."

Another sigh as his hand fell. I opened my eyes. "You're here for now, and that's all I need. Okay?"

I nodded. He gave me a grin before gently kissing me after making sure the door was safely secure. His lips tasted lightly of the sea, just like usual.

"Hey, the pizza guy will be coming in about ten minutes. Do me a favor and wait until he's gone and we're done eating." Danno's amused voice filtered in from the living room.

Steve broke away, eyeing me. I gave him an I'm-not-thinking-about-Camp-for-the-rest-of-the-ni ght look.

"'K!" he replied to Danny, grabbing my hand and dragging us to the living room. Danny held a Landshark temptingly in McGarrett's face, who grabbed it immediately.

We headed out back, relaxing by the beach. We ate pizza when it came and just talked out there, watching the waves reach for us before heading back to the ocean. After a while we headed inside and watched a movie. Danny left when it was done around nine, leaving us to ourselves on the couch.

I was first to yawn a few minutes later. And, of course, McGarrett noticed. "Alright, time for bed."

Complaining as I was corralled upstairs, it was no use. He let me get dressed in pajamas first before he did himself. In no time at all, my head was on his chest as usual. Now, because I know there are some dirty minds reading this, I'll have you know, we haven't done anything. And we don't plan on it for a while. Anyways.

"Night Super Seal. Love you."

He chuckled and pulled his protective arms around me a little tighter. "Night, Sparky. Love you too."

Normally I would argue with him for calling me that, but sleep claimed me before I could . . .

We awoke at the exact same time. Sharing a glance, we sat up slowly while I read the alarm clock by the bed. 3:00.

At first, I thought we just heard things. Then we both heard it again. A scuffling noise downstairs.

"Stay here." McGarrett said breathlessly, grabbing his gun. I nodded, and he left soundlessly a few seconds later.

My feet touched the ground as soon as he was down the stairs. I headed down there, hugging the wall. I reached the bottom step as he flicked on the kitchen lights, yelling at everyone to freeze. There were some yelps.

"Please, don't shoot! We must be in the wrong house! We heard our friend was staying here!"

Wait a minute. I sighed and padded over to the kitchen. "It's alright McGarrett."

He glared at me before lowering his gun. "I told you to stay upstairs."

I shrugged. "Since when do I listen?" Then I took in the sight in front of me. In front of me were some close friends of mine from camp. Percy Jackson, the one who spoke earlier, relaxed. Annabeth Chase was to his right, followed by Nico Di Angelo.

"Oh, right." I smiled. "McGarrett, these are the friends I'm always telling you about. That's Perseus Jackson, Percy for short, son of Poseidon. Annabeth Chase is the daughter of Athena, and Nico Di Angelo is the son of Hades."

They waved as their names were said. "Nice to meet you." Annabeth told him.

"Guys, this is Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett, AKA Super Seal, Ninja, Ninja Seal, Neanderthal animal, idiot . . ."

"Hey!"

I smirked. "Don't deny it if it was true."

He glared. "The only people that think that are you and Danno, so that can't be the entire vote!"

I just shrugged and turned to my amused looking friends. "Sorry about that. He's hardwired like us."

Percy looked him over at that. "You mean?"

I nodded and elbowed him in the side. "What? Oh!"

Soon, he was back to his seventeen year old self. Annabeth's eyes widened, recognizing the sea green eyes and black hair from Percy.

"Percy, meet your brother." I said.

They both eyed each other. There was an awkward silence before they grinned happily.

"I like you already." Percy told him.

"Same."

I rolled my eyes. "After that family reunion- Well, I'm guessing you shadow traveled in here, but why? And at three in the morning?"

The happy atmosphere faded, my friends frowning. Nico seemed just as confused as me.

"Well," Annabeth started, "Rachel spilled a prophecy, and it's obvious that the big three kids were involved. It was only nine in New York, but I may have forgotten to factor in time zones . . . Sorry about that. But anyways, we quick grabbed Nico and travelled here."

I nodded, and at Steve's questioning glance, I said, "Nico can travel through shadows anywhere in the world. But it drains him a lot depending on how many people and how far he goes. But what's the prophecy, guys?"

Annabeth cleared her throat before reciting:

_Three strong demigods, two half-unknown,_

_Shall unite to face, those thought to be long gone._

_Along with another, whose wisdom will keep them together,_

_They shall face the king, and put him under forever._

_One will face enemies, their heritage the cause,_

_Another will help them, their love for the first a flaw._

_Two others will venture into the unknown,_

_The final two wondering where their loyalties belong._

_So keep in mind who you are, young half-bloods,_

_Whatever you do, don't let the darkness flood._

_Help Olympus or destroy it, your choice depends,_

_And if you choose very wrong, the world ends._

There was a tense silence. The impending prophecy wasn't too bright, that's for sure.

I turned to McGarrett. "Phone please."

He nodded and ran upstairs to grab it while I paced back and forth.

"Phoenix, do you have an idea what some of it means?"

I nodded. "Unfortunately." McGarrett ran back to me and handed me his IPhone. I dialed a number and listened to it ring.

"McGarrett, you better have a really good reason to wake me up at 4:00 when Grace is over."

"It is, I swear. Put her in the car and come over ASAP."

That woke him up. "Phoenix? Okay, I'll be right there."

I hung up the phone and muttered nothings while I paced back and forth. Super Seal looked like he questioned my sanity at this point.

Finally, Danny walked in with a still sleeping Grace in his arms.

"Upstairs in the guest room." I whispered.

He nodded, ran up, and was soon back down. We introduced everyone to him and repeated the prophecy.

Annabeth turned to me. "Alright, so what's up?"

I sighed. "Well, the first part is obviously Nico, Percy, and me. We're big three, and stronger than the average demigod. Two half-unknown I think means Danny and Steve."

And then I explained how the guys came to be here today, starting with when they were young and going to how Danny was a detective and Steve a Navy Seal that swims every morning at absurd times in the morning, (Percy grinned and agreed with his swimming morals) finishing up with when they met me.

Percy nodded slowly. "Okay, so that makes sense. The one with wisdom is obviously Annabeth. But the king . . ."

Nico gulped. "Guys there's only two kings that we know about for sure: Kronos and Zeus. And I don't think overthrowing Zeus would be good for Olympus."

The room turned cold. I told the guys about the war when I first explained to them about their heritage, so they knew how bad this was.

"Well," Danny sighed, "that's definitely not good. Who is dating in here?"

Annabeth frowned but raised her hand. "Just Percy and me."

"Actually, there's me and McGarrett." I grinned sheepishly.

She glared at me. "Girl, you started dating someone and didn't tell your best friend? Oh, we are going to have a long talk about this later."

I rolled my eyes. "ANYWAYS! Why do you ask, Danny?"

"The whole second stanza. That means either of you guys can mean the first part, and the last parts are interchangeable."

Percy rubbed his temples. "And the final stanza is so bright. I mean, either we save the world or end it. How's that for encouragement?"

I agreed. "Yeah." I looked at the clock, and it read 5 A.M. "Well, McGarrett, you better go for your morning swim. We aren't getting anymore sleep tonight."

He sighed. "Yeah, okay."

Percy's eyes had shot up at the word "Swim". "Um, where are you planning on?"

I grinned. "Come on. Let's give you guys the full tour. This is the living room. Through there is the kitchen that is open at any time, day or night." I gestured towards it. "Those doors lead out back. We'll go out there in a minute."

I waved everyone upstairs, but motioned for them to be quiet. "This is McGarrett and I's room." Next to that is a guest room, then another one where Grace is sleeping. She's Danny's daughter if you were wondering."

There were a few nods. I led them to the bathrooms, gave them a better look at the kitchen, and then . . .

"This is out back." I grinned, opening the doors.

Percy's jaw dropped. "Dude, I should have known _my_ brother would have the ocean in his backyard."

"Anyone up for a swim? Besides the two kelp heads, of course." I smirked.

"Hey!" They chorused.

We stared at them. "Scary." Nico muttered.

"Agreed. Even though they are brothers, they've only known each other for two hours. It's creepy." I said.

Danny shrugged. "Well, I think that they're the only ones who want to, so the rest of us can just hang out in here."

"Alright. Now if you'll excuse us-" and with that Annabeth jerked my arm to be interrogated.

Too bad the rest of the month couldn't have been as simple as this.

* * *

A/N: Alright, first Chapter. Good/bad? Review please!

Answer Poll please! What kind of music does Steve listen to? On profile!


End file.
